breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Witness
"Witness" is the second episode of the third season of Better Call Saul and the twenty-second episode of the series altogether. Teaser At dusk, Chuck prepares a cup of tea and checks the locks on all of the doors at his house. He is accompanied by a private investigator, Dave, who is playing solitaire. After turning down the lantern light, Chuck looks outside. Summary Continuing his pursuit, Mike watches as the two henchmen he followed from his house give the tracker to a courier. Mike follows the courier for the rest of the night as he collects small pallets from remote dead drops around Albuquerque. In the early morning, Mike sees the courier pull into a restaurant and walk inside carrying a knapsack. After he leaves, the readout for the tracker shows that it is stationary, suggesting it is inside the restaurant. As Mike drives away, the camera pans out to reveal that the restaurant is Los Pollos Hermanos. Jimmy continues renovating his shared office with Kim when a woman named Francesca Liddy appears for a job interview. During her sit-down with Jimmy and Kim, Francesca goes over her experience as a clerk at New Mexico's Motor Vehicle Division. Jimmy asks Francesca unorthodox questions and is eager to have her immediately start working as the new receptionist, despite Kim wanting to go through a more thorough hiring process. Jimmy coaches Francesca as two calls come in, one of which turns out to be from Mike. Jimmy agrees to meet with Mike the next morning. Mike tasks Jimmy with entering Los Pollos Hermanos to observe the courier when he comes inside. After taking an order, Jimmy watches as the courier arrives, collects his own meal, and sits at a booth with the knapsack between his feet. Jimmy tries and fails to act casual while watching the courier. When the courier dispenses with his trash and leaves with the knapsack, Jimmy reaches into the trash bin to see if the courier stashed anything in there. He is suddenly greeted by Gustavo Fring, who aks Jimmy if he needs any held. Jimmy quickly slips of his watch and says that he lost it in the trash. Fring helps Jimmy retrieve his watch, after which Jimmy leaves. He tells Mike that he saw nothing suspicious in the restaurant, much to Mike's frustration. Gus is outside cleaning litter, and looks up knowingly as Jimmy drives away, aware that Mike is onto him. BCS 302 05.png BCS 302 06.png BCS 302 07.png A paranoid Ernesto drives to Jimmy and Kim's law office, and phones Kim to meet him in his car outside. After learning what he knows, Kim takes Jimmy into a private room and makes him give her a $20 bill to officially make her his lawyer, so they have confidentiality when she tells him she knows about his confession to doctoring the Mesa Verde files. “I couldn’t leave Chuck in Crazy Town like that!” Jimmy insists and then asures Kim that it’s his word against Chuck’s. Kim reveals that Chuck taped his confession, which stuns Jimmy. Meanwhile, Mike continues his stakeout of Los Pollos Hermanos and notices a black Escalade pull up to the back of the building. When the car -- revealed to be driven by Victor -- drives off, the readout indicates the tracker is inside. Mike follows the Escalade, but the pursuit leads him to find a ringing cell phone placed atop a fuel cap at the center of a remote highway. Mike picks up the phone and answers the call. Kim conducts research and, based on what she has learned, figures that Chuck cannot use the confession tape in court and will not use it to win back Mesa Verde. Kim suggests that Jimmy not act and wait for Chuck to make the first move. Instead, Jimmy angrily leaves. Meanwhile, Chuck reveals to Howard that he used Ernesto to tip off Jimmy about the tape, predicting that Jimmy will break into Chuck's house at night to steal it. Instead, an enraged Jimmy shows up at Chuck's house in broad daylight, breaks down his door and screams at Chuck for pulling that "heartstrings con Job" on him. He pries open the desk drawer, and tears apart the tape in Chuck's face. He pushes Chuck against a shelf and threatens to “burn this whole goddamn house to the ground” if there were any copies of the tape. However, Chuck has the upper hand when Howard and Dave make their presence known, having now witnessed Jimmy commit a crime. BCS 302 10.png BCS 302 11.png BCS 302 12.png Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring Guest Starring * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto * Tina Parker as Francesca Liddy * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor Co-Starring * Jackamoe Buzzell as Private Investigator * Diana Rose as Pollos Employee * David DeLaO as Boss * Robert Douglas Washington as Driver * Matt Roszak as Passenger * Dennis W. Milliken as Car Salesman * Ted Raymond as Mr. Tiller * Doris Hargrave as Mrs. Burns * Wendy Boling as Lily Burns * Jose J. Marquez as Mr. Witchell Uncredited TBA Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-302-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-chuck-mckean-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-mike-banks-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-mike-banks-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-francesca-parker-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-chuck-mckean-2-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-302-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg Trivia * Kim asking Jimmy to put a dollar in his pocket to establishe her as his laywer mirrors the way Jimmy ask the same thing to Walt and Jesse in the episode "Better Call Saul". * Gus's introduction is the same as his one in Breaking Bad, in his restaurant, greeting the protagonist in his role as the Los Pollos Hermanos manager, with the protagonist being none the wiser. Memorable Quotes Legal notes * Kim mentions that New Mexico has one-party consent laws regarding recording conversations. She also says that the law can be "bounced under 403," referring to Federal Rule of Evidence 403: Excluding Relevant Evidence for Prejudice, Confusion, Waste of Time, or Other Reasons. Featured Music TBA es:Witness Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 3 episodes (Better Call Saul)